Estoy Vivo
by Tory Moon
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts la estaba angustiando mucho. Estaba segura ahí, pero ella quería ver a alguien y por él, ella no le importa arriesgar para verlo.


**Estoy Vivo**

**No sé a quien le voy a hablar o quién va a querer leer esto, pero lo diré igual...**

**Me siento traidora. Pasó Enero y ya casi acaba Febrero y no había subido nada. No es que no haya escrito, lo he hecho, pero no había subido y nunca no había subido un fic en un mes. Como sea... aquí me salió uno que no empecé hace mucho.**

**Espero los guste! ^^!**

**Disclaimer: todas las cosas reconocibles en la historia no me pertenecen a mí -cómo quisiera!- sino a J.K Rowling =) **

**(Casi se me olvida, ya ha pasado antes xD!)**

* * *

**Estoy Vivo**

Ya no podía más. No podía dormir. Estaba harta de tener que esperar a que su hermana o… él - o quien sea por último- atravesara la puerta de la sala común y que la abrazara y le dijera que todo había terminado, que todo estaba bien, que ya no había nada a que temer.

Su hermana, sus amigos, conocidos y… su novio estaban afuera. O bueno… Draco estaba afuera. Las cosas con él habían sido bastante complicadas a través de este año y no sabía exactamente si llamarlo su novio si formalmente él nunca se lo pidió. La cosa de lo que ella estaba segura es que ese rubio de ojos grises estaba afuera –peleando por algo que no apoyaba- y que era muy importante para ella. Si él se iba, su vida se iba también y le preocupaba porque en esos momentos, una guerra se estaba desatando afuera y ella, por orden específica de Daphne, se había quedado en el lugar, resguardando su vida, aunque ella sospechaba que más segura estaba en Cabeza de Puerco, donde sus amigos y otros Slytherins también estaban.

Sentía cómo la sala común retumbaba con las explosiones, poniéndola nerviosa, sentía los gritos, los hechizos y maldiciones salir de la boca de alguien y angustiada por no saber, rogaba a Merlín, Salazar o Morgana que esos hechizos no llegaran a alguno de sus conocidos.

Se había abrazado a sus piernas y se había quedado escuchando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermana.

Pero ya no quería estar ahí, sentada y esperando a que algo le ocurriera para moverse de su asiento. Levantó la vista de sus rodillas y se puso de pie. Respiró hondo y sacó su varita, respirando hondo antes de dirigirse a la salida y saliendo de la estancia.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la boca en una "o" perfecta. No podría decir si estaba en el mismo lugar donde llevaba 5 años estudiando. A través del corredor estaban esparcidos los que habían sido las paredes de Hogwarts.

Se sorprendió de que podía ver los terrenos del castillo a través de los muros deshechos. Apretó fuertemente la varita y tragó saliva antes de tomar un paso más rápido. Levantó su varita, pendiente de cada muro, esquina y movimiento que le pasase enfrente de los ojos.

A través de ese corredor solo la acompañaban los estruendosos sonidos de la guerra producida unos corredores más allá. Tal vez del Gran Salón o el vestíbulo y las luces de los hechizos que se convocaban en los terrenos.

Suspiró hondo y se aferró su varita. Nunca le había fallado y esta vez no sería la excepción. Apretó el paso y se adentró de lleno en la batalla misma, con luces que pasaban a su lado, mortífagos y algunos estudiantes desparramados en el piso, piedras que la hacían tropezar de vez en cuando, chicos que ella había visto de pequeña peleando salvaje y valientemente con los mortífagos, funcionarios del caído ministerio y de la orden del fénix, etc.

Muchos hechizos salieron de su varita para protegerse y proteger a sus amigos que de vez en cuando alcanzó a ver, pero ninguno el que _quería ver_. Ni siquiera su hermana la había visto, pero confiaba que estaba bien.

Recorrió el castillo, encontrándose con diferentes escenas a medida que avanzaba, pero solo una le quitó el aliento.

Iba corriendo. Escapando de unos hechizos que le lanzaba un mortífago que la habían reconocido. No era la intención, lo ideal era que nadie supiera que estaba peleando por algo que se supone que no debería pelear, de hecho, no debería estar peleando, pero ella estaba ahí y claro, no podía quedarse en la sala común como su hermana le había dicho.

Había corrido casi sin mirar por donde pasaba, por entre medio de más peleas y casi tropezando con un líquido en el suelo derramado y se detuvo en seco cuando vió una mancha no muy lejos de ella.

Se quedó estática en su lugar, tratando de pensar que no era lo que se supone que su mente le decía, pero ese cabello rubio platino le decía lo contrario. Se acercó y se tapó la boca.

Eran dos cuerpos. Uno de un mortífago, indudablemente según su máscara, y… Draco. Draco que estaba encima de él con la boca ensangrentada. Miró a ambos lados y unas cuantas personas estaban cerca, pero cada uno en lo suyo, cada uno preocupándose de su propio pellejo que no se fijaban en su mirada verde que pedía alguna ayuda, algo que le dijera qué se supone que debe hacer en algo como esto. Aun no sabía cómo curar a heridos porque nunca lo necesito, los elfos lo hacían cuando ella se tropezaba y caía de las escaleras o en el jardín de la mansión.

-_Mobilicorpus_ –susurró. El cuerpo del mortífago se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, alejándolo del de Draco. Así siguió hasta que se halló dos corredores más allá y corrió de nuevo hacia Draco.

Se sentó a su lado y pasó una mano por el rostro de él, sintiendo su tibio aliento revolotear entre sus dedos.

-_Tergeo _–murmuró, la sangre que manaba su boca siendo absorbida por su varita, dejando su rostro limpio.

Acercó la cabeza a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de él. Cerró los ojos y se tendió a su lado, acurrucándose en su pecho y suspirando profundo, ya segura. Era idiota lo que hacía, lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo a su suerte, sobre todo porque ella no sabía cómo reanimarlo. Debía haber escuchado cuando su hermana se desmayó en la sala de estar y sus padres lo usaron.

Parecía que alguien le hubiera bajado el volumen al ambiente. Era como una burbuja, un lugar donde nada ni nadie entraba. No estaba segura de cómo era posible que lo único que escuchara fueran sus profundos latidos. Sonrió contra su camisa, los párpados cayendo pesadamente sobre sus ojos, con la certeza de que no había peligro con él a su lado y, por sobre todas las cosas, que _no estaba sola._

-Estoy vivo –dijo una voz.

Abrió los ojos enseguida como levantó la vista. Unos ojos grises perdidos en el techo del pasillo.

-¿Draco?

-Estoy vivo Astoria –volvió a decir. Esta vez una sonrisa empezaba a surcar sus delgados labios.- Astoria, estoy vivo.

-Ya lo sé, Draco –dijo ella, incorporándose y sentándose a su lado.

El rubio se sentó y un agudo dolor en su mandíbula fue lo primero que sintió. Lo único que recordaba era estaba en el castillo, que el Señor Oscuro los estaba atacando; que había reunido a Crabbe y Goyle para ir a buscar a Potter –que se supone que eso debía hacer-; que había ido a la Sala de Menesteres a buscar a Potter; que Crabbe… ¡Merlín! Crabbe estaba más muerto que él… que había corrido por todos lados en busca de alguien que lo alejara de todo, como sus padres, –que estaba seguro que esperaban lo mismo-; que había estado escapando últimamente del peligro, cuidando a sí mismo, que es lo que una serpiente hace, ¿no?; que se había encontrado a si mismo lanzando una maldición a un mortífago y que su compañero estuvo a punto de matarlo si no fuera porque algo lo dejó aturdido y a pesar de que estaba más que contento de estar libre, él mismo recibió un potente golpe y… todo negro.

Se levantó como pudo, mareándose un poco, seguido de Astoria. Suspiró suavemente y le sonrió a la castaña.

-Estoy vivo –susurró de nuevo, con ese tono de incredulidad que quien lo escuche no hubiera creído que era Draco Malfoy.

-Lo sé, Draco, ya me lo dijiste –dijo Astoria sonriente, acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso- estás más vivo que nunca.

* * *

**¿Y? Espero les haya gustado, en serio, si no... hay abajo un espacio -Review!- para que me digan qué no les gustó y todas esas cosas... Mejor aun si les gustó! .! Todo es bien recibido... por último una carita feliz o una carita triste para por lo menos saber que alguien la leyó... xD!**

**La verdad, esto salió cuando estaba acostada en la cama y me apretujé a mi perro de peluche. Después al perro de verdad y salió la idea. Algo bastante idiota, lo sé, pero así soy yo.**

**Errrsss... eso creo! =P**

**Besitos y saludos a todos ^^!**


End file.
